


Mother

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Complete, Drabble, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother’s Day, One Shot, POV First Person, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only good things I ever learned were from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

My mother ? Frigga, Queen of Asgard. Unlike Odin when Thor and I were growing up she never treated me differently. She encouraged my love of reading and turned my lack of physical strength when compared to my brother into an aptitude for magic. No matter how many times I used illusions to filch pastries or anything else she praised my magic and disparaged my tactics, after all, was I not a Prince of Asgard ? I hated disappointing her and as such turned to the mastering of lies so that I did not need to feel her shame.

The only good things I ever learned were from her. She loved me and I betrayed her, I led that creature right to her. Frigga will always be my mother and I will not disappoint her in death by letting Malekith win, I will not see Asgard fall to ruin. Thor will not let this go uncontested, he will come to me and for a short while we will be brothers again in his eyes united in our shared grief and rage. I do this for you, Mother, for you.


End file.
